Pirates of the Caribbean: Ragetti's True Love
by RavenclawGirl777
Summary: Not one of my best stories, but this shows what happens after Will leaves Elizabeth and because Ragetti is one of my favourite characters, you get to see something good happen between him and Will Turner's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty years at sea, Will Turner was. As captain of the Flying Dutchman, he could only set foot on land for one day every ten years. What he did with this one day was spend it with his lover, Elizabeth, until sunset. But he was unable to do so for twenty years, and it was a wonder to him. Why could he not find land? No matter where he sailed, land was never to be found. And that was how it was for twenty years.

Twenty years for Elizabeth went to raising her and Will's daughter, Emily, and looking out for Will every day on the horizon. Elizabeth had always thought that Emily looked like Will, and she was happy about that. It was impossible for Will to be dead, she knew that, because she owned his heart. In the small home she and Emily lived in, Elizabeth had the heart beneath her bed. At night, she would fall asleep listening to Will's heartbeat and remember how much he loved her and how much she loved him. Emily was always told by her mother to watch the horizon for a green flash and a ship, but she was never told why.

After twenty years of watching the horizon, just waiting for a green flash and a ship in the distance, Elizabeth and Emily travelled to Port Royal, where Elizabeth was raised. Emily spent most of her time in the town library, studying maps and such, after hearing from a British naval officer that her father was a pirate. What surprised Elizabeth one day, though, was the fact that the Black Pearl was docked at Port Royal. Elizabeth, in disguise, joined the crew after leaving Emily with an old friend of hers to see if she could have any way of seeing Will again. Little did she know, though, Emily had done the same thing.

Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl was, as usual, cocky and slightly insane. He was a heavy drinker of rum, and a great pirate, as far as Emily knew from Elizabeth's stories. Emily had always been fascinated with the stories about Jack Sparrow and had always been desperate to meet him, and now she had her chance. As much as she tried, the only contact that Emily had with Jack was him telling her to scrub the deck. She did as she was told, for she had heard the pirate stories before and feared being forced off the plank in the middle of the ocean.

"Twenty years' service on this ship and this is how we're treated?" came a rugged old voice from nearby. Emily stopped and looked up. A man nearby with a hairless head and a scraggly beard was complaining about his treatment while scrubbing the deck with a younger man with sandy blonde hair and an eye patch.

"Well, you can't expect the captain to give you the title of 'first mate' out of the blue, Uncle Pintel," said the young man who must have been the bald man's nephew.

"But I think we at least deserve some kind of better treatment, Ragetti…" said the man named Pintel. He continued to speak, but the younger man named Ragetti's attention was caught by Emily. Emily was a beautiful young dark-haired girl that had the appearance of her father, and anyone that knew Will Turner could pick out his daughter easily, had she not had her face half hidden, and Ragetti did not seem to pick out that fact. He was entranced by her beauty, and Emily blushed and went back to scrubbing the deck. "…and she couldn't take care of you, so I had to take you in. Ragetti, are you listening?"

"What?" said Ragetti, and he turned his attention back to Pintel. "Oh… sorry, Uncle…" Pintel peered around Ragetti's head at the young dark-haired woman scrubbing the decks.

"Oh… I don't believe that you'll catch her eye, boy… She seems too young and not for the likes of you," said Pintel, and he returned to his scrubbing. Ragetti sighed, and also returned to his scrubbing.

"Yes, Uncle…" he said in a tone of pure sadness. He was attracted to this beautiful young woman, but he knew that he wouldn't catch her eye.

…

Already, Jack Sparrow was suspicious of the two women aboard his ship, and it didn't take long for him to realize that the blonde woman was Elizabeth.

"Welcome back to the Black Pearl, Elizabeth," Jack said to her one day. Elizabeth looked at him from beneath her hat.

"Hello again, Jack. I missed the pirate life, so I joined the crew again," Elizabeth told him.

"Is that so? Well, what prompted you to bring your daughter aboard?" Jack asked her. Noticing her confused expression, he said, "She looks much like Will, I must say."

"What are you talking about? I didn't bring Emily aboard," Elizabeth replied.

"She's standing right over there tying a cannon to the bulkhead," said Jack, directing her attention to the dark-haired girl pulling the ropes on a cannon.

"Oh, dear… I'll be back," said Elizabeth, and she quickly made her way over to Emily. Ragetti had noticed Emily struggling with the ropes, so he ran over as well to help her.

"Here, let me, Miss…" said Ragetti, and he grabbed onto the rope and pulled, along with Emily.

"Thanks for that…" said Emily once they had the cannon tied firmly in place.

"Certainly…" said Ragetti. The two of them stood facing each other, just staring at each other. Elizabeth stopped where she was and just watched, along with Pintel, who was far from Elizabeth's view. "Um… I'd better go and scrub the hold with me Uncle…"

"All right, then… I'd best be scrubbing the bulkhead…" said Emily, and she watched as Ragetti hesitantly left. She leaned against the bulkhead and accidentally pushed the bucket and scrubbing brush over the side of the ship. "Oh!" Watching the water engulf the bucket and brush, Emily sighed and went to find another set. Elizabeth watched her and couldn't bring herself to yell at her for following. She had known Ragetti in his younger days, and he was too old for Emily. He certainly didn't have a good past either, but he was much kinder and more humane than his old and grumpy uncle. He seemed to be fond of Emily, and Elizabeth took that into consideration. If Will ever found out, he would probably be upset… but then again, he didn't even know that he had a daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

An island was spotted not long after Ragetti and Emily's last meeting, and upon the beach of that island was a familiar ship known as the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth's heart was racing from the very start of the Flying Dutchman's discovery, and she was the first to leap off of the ship in search of her beloved Will within the jungles of that island. Emily watched her mother with curiosity as Elizabeth raced into the jungle.

"Your father, Will Turner, is the captain of the Dutchman," Ragetti was telling Emily as they were securing the ropes to a rock.

"Is that so? Well, that explains her excitement," Emily replied, finally knotting the rope.

"I haven't even seen your father in a good twenty years… I never caught your name, Miss. I can only tell that you're a Turner based on your features," said Ragetti, tying another knot just in case.

"Emily," Emily replied, watching him. "And your own?"

"Ragetti," said Ragetti, standing and facing her.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ragetti," said Emily, and she started wading through the water towards the beach, Ragetti following behind.

…

Elizabeth was racing through the jungle, cutting away at vines, branches and whatever got in the way of her and her beloved Will. As for the moment, she had forgotten completely about her daughter, but she knew that Emily was safe. Elizabeth ran through the jungle as fast as she could, and suddenly, someone was spotted in the water on the other side of the island.

"WILL!" Elizabeth cried, and the person in the water turned to face her.

"Elizabeth!" cried the man in the water, and he began running towards her, completely ignoring the rule of walking on land.

"Will! Will! Oh, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw herself into Will Turner's arms and held onto him for dear life. They hugged tightly, kissed and murmured words of love and of sorrow for being separated for so long.

"Elizabeth, beloved…" Will murmured into her hair as he held her tightly. Twenty years apart only made them closer and love each other much more than before.

"Mother, are you all right?" came Emily's voice nearby. Elizabeth pulled her face from Will's to see Emily and Ragetti racing towards them.

"Emily, dear, I'm all right…" Elizabeth told her concerned daughter before turning her attention back to Will. Will's attention was fixed on the dark-haired girl whom Elizabeth had called Emily. Was it a mere coincidence that they looked alike? "Will. I'd like you to meet our daughter, Emily…" Will's eyes widened, as did Emily's, and Emily dropped the sword that she was going to use against anyone who had caused her mother to scream.

…

It was late on the ship that same night when Ragetti stood on the deck gazing at the stars. On his recent trip to Port Royal, he had learned some dreadful news: his mother had died. He had loved and cared for his mother while she was sick, until he went off to join the Royal Navy in Britain to provide for her and his sister, Rebecca. Ragetti was fourteen when he joined the crew on the Black Pearl, headed by Barbossa. And now, he was in his early forties, and still trying to provide for his family.

He had been born in Port Royal in the late 1600s as Joseph Ragetti to a prostitute who could only use her body to provide for herself and her children, but Ragetti hadn't been called 'Joseph' since he went to live with his uncle, Robert Ragetti, who is often called 'Pintel' due to his loss of hair.

His sister had followed in her mother's footsteps to become a prostitute and had six children. But now, she was considered too old, and not many men chose to pay her for sexual intercourse, so Ragetti worked to provide for her and her children. Ragetti may have had temptations for prostitutes in the past, but never had he paid one for sexual intercourse, nor had he had any type of sexual intercourse. Whenever he and Pintel were in a large town, Ragetti worked for money while Pintel paid the prostitutes. Also, never in his life had Ragetti been attracted to a woman in the way he was attracted to Emily… but he knew that she didn't want a dirty pirate like him…

"Mr. Ragetti?" came a voice from behind him, and Ragetti turned to face Emily. Emily had been spending the evening with her father in the hold, and had learned, along with Elizabeth, about how her father was able to leave the crew of the Dutchman.

"I struck a deal with Poseidon and Calypso… That I'd give up my soul to them if they allowed me to give up being the captain of the Dutchman," Will had said, and the thought had made Emily shiver. What if, in the afterlife, she never got to see her father again? She had excused herself after that, and that was her reason for being on the deck that night.

"Miss Emily! Um… what brings you up here this late at night?" Ragetti asked, noticing his nerves. Emily sighed.

"My father was telling his tales of how he killed Davy Jones… I understand the fact that my father is a great hero and killed Davy Jones, but can't I have a normal life? A normal life that doesn't take place on a pirate ship or a father that missed out on twenty years of my life?" she replied, leaning on the bulkhead next to him. Ragetti also sighed.

"I know exactly how you feel… Me mother… she was a prostitute. Me sister and me barely saw a bit of her… Me uncle took me in to join the Royal Navy when I was young… I just learned recently that me mother died of some disease that she inherited from one of the men she paid for…" he was saying. Emily stopped him by placing a hand over his.

"Don't speak of what upsets you… it only brings back undesired memories…" she told him. Ragetti trained his eyes on her and met her eyes, stopping to just gaze into them. Emily did the same, transfixed by the sight of his deep blue eyes that were the color of the clear blue waters of the Caribbean… she fixed her eyes on his messy blonde hair and suddenly had a desire to run a hand through it, though she was afraid that by doing so, he would prompt her into sexual intercourse. Little did she know was that he had no interest in doing so whatsoever. She turned her eyes on his light blonde moustache and the blonde patch of hair on his chin. Every bit of him pulled her in and attracted her like the magnetic rays of the North and South poles have on a compass. She took notice of his eye patch, and wondered what had happened to him for him to have a reason to be wearing one.

Just as they had begun leaning into each other, a voice interrupted them. "Joseph Ragetti? Where are ye?" came Pintel's voice.

"Oh… I'd better be going... Sleep well, Miss Turner," said Ragetti, and he ran off in the direction of Pintel's voice. Emily sighed; what was she going to do now that she knew there was some kind of connection between herself and this young pirate of which she had never before met?


	3. Chapter 3

Emily had never before had these kinds of feelings, and she feared them greatly, so she decided to avoid Ragetti. Of course, they were both deckhands and were always on the deck at the same time. Three days after their meeting beneath the stars, Ragetti and Emily were mopping the top deck when they backed into each other. Simultaneously, they jumped, and both were wide-eyed when they turned to face each other.

"Sorry, Miss Turner," said Ragetti, looking directly into her eyes.

"Oh, no, no… it's my fault, I should be over there…" said Emily, trying to avoid looking into his eyes, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I insist, Miss Turner, that I am the one at fault," said Ragetti, mopping up spilt water.

"No, no… the fault is mine. Good day, Mr. Ragetti," said Emily, and she lifted her bucket and mop and raced off towards the stern of the ship. Ragetti knew she was avoiding him, and he didn't know why. Her mother had fallen for a pirate, so couldn't she do the same? She could, but she didn't want Ragetti… but that was only as far as he knew.

…

It was a cold night two months later, and Emily stood on the top deck trying to read the stars like a map. Far overhead was the Northern star, glowing and flashing brightly to the North. It was late December now, or at least they assumed it was. They were headed for England because there was something that the captain wanted, but Emily was certain that they were farther north than they should be. She sighed, shielding her face from the frigid, biting winds that were whipping at her face.

"M-Miss Turner?" came a voice from behind her, and Emily turned to meet Ragetti's one blue eye.

"Oh… hello, Mr. Ragetti," she said, turning to the stars once again. Ragetti silently made his way to the empty spot to her right. For a few minutes, neither of them spoke.

"I-It's quite cold out… don't you think?" Ragetti said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, it certainly is," said Emily, keeping her eyes on the sky. Ragetti took off his rather light coat and placed it on her shoulders.

"Here, love, take me coat," he said as Emily's eyes darted towards the water.

"Mr. Ragetti, I appreciate your gesture, but I am quite all right," she told him.

"No, Miss Turner, I insist… You need it more than me," said Ragetti, his hands still on her shoulders. "And me name is Joseph, by the way… If you were interested…"

"Well, Mr. Ragetti, I insist that if I must call you by your name, you must call me by mine. My name is not 'Miss' and Turner is my last name, not my first. I am tired of being known as 'Miss' Emily Turner in this world and I want to be known as Emily Turner…" Emily replied, and Ragetti nodded.

"Certainly, Miss Emily, but I hold the highest respect for ye," said Ragetti, finally removing his hands from her shoulders.

"Well, I… I appreciate that, Mr. Ragetti…" said Emily, sitting down on a barrel.

"You all right, Miss Turner?" asked Ragetti, still standing by the bulkhead.

"Oh, I'm all right… just… conflicted, that's all. I can expect it, having been secluded my entire life and never grew up with a father. Of course, that is nothing compared to what you've been through," Emily replied. "I just wish that I could go back in time and prevent my father from killing Davy Jones… from being stabbed by Jones and having to stab Jones's heart to live… Maybe I would have had a normal life…"

"Now, Miss Turner, I do not believe that saying that will help… In me past, I spent many days imagining what me life would be like had me father stayed with me mother. It seems like if the past were changed, you would never meet the important people in your life now," Ragetti told her, looking out at the sea. Emily eyed him curiously.

"What are you implying, Mr. Ragetti?" she asked, and Ragetti turned to face her.

"Does it seem like I am? Well, I… I know I am a bit old, but… well… Miss Emily, I…" he stuttered, clearly nervous. Emily stood and Ragetti stopped speaking.

"Mr. Rage- Joseph… there isn't a need to fear oncoming words and reactions… I admit, I have developed a bit of feelings for you over these past few months and I… well… I…" Emily was saying. She was stopped when Ragetti placed a hand on her right cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"It seems that you should start listening to yourself, Miss Turner…" he said to her. Emily looked up and her dark brown eyes met instantly with his single ocean blue eye. It was at that very moment that Emily knew she loved Ragetti, and Ragetti realized the same.

"You never told me how you lost that eye of yours, Joseph…" Emily murmured gently, and Ragetti smiled slightly.

"Well, Miss Emily, I've been a pirate for many years… I lost it in battle… sort of… a man in a saloon once stabbed me in me eye with a fork and when me uncle pulled the fork out, me eye sort of… came with it…" Ragetti explained, and Emily giggled slightly.

"You'll have to tell me more of your stories of gallantry later, while we're aboard this ship," she told him, and Ragetti nodded.

"Of course, Miss! Why, I've got me a load of stories that you'd love to hear!" he exclaimed, causing Emily to giggle again.

"I'll be sure to pay close attention when you tell them to me," she told him. They both went silent for a moment, before closing their eyes (eye, in Ragetti's case) and leaning into each other. Their lips barely brushed when Emily heard her father calling for her.

"Emily? Emily?" came Will Turner's voice, and Emily and Ragetti jumped apart.

"Oh, damn it! I'll see you in the morning, Mr. Ragetti…" Emily told Ragetti before running off in the direction of her father's voice. Ragetti sighed happily and silently thanked God for giving him the life that he had, for he loved and cared for no one more than Emily Turner.


End file.
